Good Life
by zzzz-le-retour
Summary: Si fort pour les combats, le voilà terrassé par l'amour. Il comprendra qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans elle et en souffrira. Et lorsqu'il y a un enfant au milieu de tout ça, les choses ne sont que plus compliquées. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas . Je ne sais plus qui est l'auteur de cette histoire S


Good Life

Il éteignit l'ordinateur, puis se leva, lassé. Machinalement, il remit de l'ordre sur son bureau avant de partir en éteignant la lumière. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa chambre en soupirant. En étoile, un énième soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Même s'il le savait confortable, le lit lui semblait être de plus en plus dur, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Depuis un an, c'était sa première et sa dernière pensée de ses journées. Une le matin en se réveillant et l'autre en se couchant, avec en prime le poids de la solitude et le froid du lit. Il se sentait monstrueusement seul et il avait besoin de cette chaleur réconfortante à ses côtés. Mais c'était fini et un air glacial le congelait. Le reste de ses journées, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas, non. Il ne le voulait tout simplement pas. Il ne voulait pas que toutes ces heures maudites restent dans son esprit, dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas trainer tout ça pour le reste de sa vie. Jamais.

Son quotidien se résumait à ça, sans oublier son travail. Heureusement d'ailleurs, c'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Cela lui permettait de garder la tête hors de cette mauvaise et violente marée de problèmes, de sentiments incompris, d'erreurs et de tristesse. Pendant qu'il était occupé et loin de son appartement, il était plus apaisé. Tout le monde était au courant de la situation, alors ils ne le dérangeaient pas ou ne le mettaient pas mal à l'aise. Au début, lorsqu'il avait expliqué ce qui se passait, certains - surtout ceux qui étaient ou se sentaient impliqués - avaient insisté pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. Or, leurs efforts avaient été vains : faisant la sourde oreille, elle avait refusé de les écouter. Ils le savaient très marqué par la tournure des choses et perdu dans cette nouvelle vie, malgré sa personnalité.

Mais quelle ironie tout de même ! C'était ce travail qui était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes. Tout était parti d'un surplus de travail : il y a eu une période difficile où les Hollows étaient apparus en masse, ne laissant aucun répit aux Shinigamis. Il n'était pas totalement à cent pourcent dans ce travail à ce moment-là mais le Gotei 13 avait fait appel à lui pour qu'il les aide. Evidemment, il n'avait pas hésité même avec cette situation et elle était d'accord. Pour eux, cela ne devait sûrement pas durer trop longtemps si tout le monde s'y mettait.

Cependant, il avait pu revoir ses amis de la Soul Society qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il avait profité au maximum du temps qu'il passait avec eux, avant de retrouver sa petite famille à qui il racontait ses journées là-bas. Les liens s'étaient renforcés et pour elle ce n'était pas bon. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il parle ainsi d'une certaine femme et lui avait fait plusieurs fois des sous-entendus par rapport à ça, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. À moins qu'il le fasse exprès. Et c'était ce qu'elle croyait, ne pensant pas qu'il soit si stupide.

Malgré tout, le sommeil l'envahit avec le poids de la fatigue accumulée et il se laissa faire, las de se battre chaque soir contre ces prochaines heures loin d'être reposantes pour lui. Des horribles angoisses, des cauchemars où tout ce qu'il craignait le plus venait le hanter. Pour lui, la nuit était aussi devenue son ennemie. Il avait essayé de se contenter d'un minimum d'heures mais il n'arrivait plus à tenir un bout d'un moment avec de courtes nuits. Il restait donc éveillé plusieurs heures par nuit.

Evidemment, son état physique avait commencé à changer. Surtout son visage : sa peau était devenue terne, des cernes avaient assombrit le dessous de ses yeux ambres moins brillants actuellement et les traits de sa mâchoire avaient été peu à peu et légèrement masqués par une courte barbe, dont il s'occupait de temps en temps. Avec ça, il ressemblait plus à son père et ce dernier lui avait même fait la remarque un jour. Il lui avait répondu avec un rire sans joie et Isshin n'avait plus jamais rien dit. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un tel état et l'idée que cela pouvait lui arriver ne lui avait pas traversé la tête. C'est seulement lorsqu'il l'avait vu à sa porte en lui disant : « C'est fini. » qu'il s'était mis à réfléchir. Mais c'était trop tard. Les filles étant à la maison ce jour-là, Yuzu avait beaucoup pleuré, presque plus que son frère. Elle adorait sa famille et tenait beaucoup à elle. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère et elle avait tout fait pour que sa belle-sœur revienne sur sa décision mais, comme pour les autres, cela fut sans effets. Comme d'habitude, Karin n'avait pas réagit comme sa sœur mais la nouvelle l'avait marquée plus qu'elle ne le faisait croire.

Les jours où il pouvait la voir étaient rares. Il attendait toujours impatiemment ces dates et il en profitait au maximum. La tension était là mais il l'oubliait. Il n'existait qu'elle et il essayait de lui parler, de rester à ses côtés. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle revienne vers lui. Cependant, il voyait ses tentatives tomber à l'eau à chaque fois. Elle le rejetait, refusait de faire durer la conversation mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il voulait qu'elle voie et comprenne ses sentiments, que la raison de son départ était fausse et qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompée. Il n'était jamais allé voir ailleurs et ne se l'était pas permis car il n'y avait qu'elle dans sa vie. En se mariant avec elle, il l'avait promis… Et il n'y avait pas dérogé. De plus, leur vie avait été embellie par plusieurs choses. Une représentait pour lui le dernier espoir pour la voir.

Malgré tous ces mauvais côtés de l'histoire, il s'était forgé une personnalité plus forte et plus solide. Il s'était battu et avait sauvé la ville de Karakura des mains d'Aizen. Il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs de Shinigami mais il avait fini par les retrouver. En résumé, il avait franchit tous les obstacles qui se dressaient en face de lui, sauf un : l'amour. Il était impuissant face à ce sentiment. Il le fatiguait, l'attristait, l'obsédait, le frappait, le tuait à petit feu. Il lui avait tranché les jambes d'un coup, l'immobilisant au sol. Son amour pour elle l'avait rendu aveugle et, maintenant, il ne savait pas où aller.

Il se décida enfin de s'allonger sous les draps et de dormir le maximum qu'il pouvait. Le lendemain sera une journée bien remplie et il devait être le plus fort possible. Depuis la séparation, il s'était investi à fond pour la Soul Society et ne s'accordait que très rarement du repos. Prenant l'oreiller inoccupé dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui tout en fermant les yeux.

Quelques jours passèrent, toujours la même routine. Cependant, aujourd'hui c'était différent. L'anniversaire de son fils avait lieu chez son père et il devait y être en avance. Yuzu et Karin étaient présentes pour aider mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas les laisser seules face à leur père, prêt à tout pour rendre la fête la meilleure possible. Nobu allait avoir six ans et Ichigo voulait faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux le jour de son anniversaire. Il allait voir ses parents réunis pour lui en ce jour de joie et oublier pendant un moment que son père ne vivait plus avec eux. À son âge, il avait bien compris que le départ précipité de sa mère, qui l'a pris avec elle, cette date là n'avait rien d'éphémère et que cela n'allait pas durer que quelques heures. Il avait senti quelque chose d'anormal et que la situation n'était pas prête de changer rapidement. Il ne comptait plus les jours pendant lesquels sa mère pleurait de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour le nourrir, le doucher et le coucher. Leurs moments de rigolade ou de jeux s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares et il en avait parlé à son père un jour qu'il était chez lui, dans son ancien « chez lui ». Il lui avait souri tristement, sans rien ajouter. Depuis, Ichigo tâchait d'être plus présent pour son petit garçon.

Arrivé chez son père, le Shinigami remplaçant de Karakura toqua vigoureusement à la porte car il entendait la musique, qu'Isshin avait mise à fond, depuis l'extérieur. Karin lui ouvrit avec un air visiblement ravi.

« Enfin t'es là ! Yuzu et moi n'en pouvons plus !

- Faut simplement baisser le volume ! dit-il en criant.

- On a essayé plein de fois ! On va tout de même pas le frapper !

- … Et pourquoi pas ? »

C'était décidé : Ichigo tenait vraiment l'imbécilité de leur père. Mais si c'était la seule solution pour sortir de ce cauchemar et ne pas inviter tout le quartier… Il n'allait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde non plus mais leurs amis principaux par exemple allaient être présents.

Plus tard, Yuzu descendit les escaliers pour avertir Ichigo de l'arrivée de son neveu :

« Va ouvrir la porte.

- Il y a Orihime…

- Et alors ? T'arrête pas de dire que tu veux la voir et qu'elle revienne vers toi et maintenant tu nous fais une crise d'adolescent coincé. T'es nul là, Ichi-nii, répondit Karin. »

Se faire mettre en place par les plus jeunes étaient toujours une épreuve difficile à passer. Il souffla et partit ouvrir la porte. Il n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire non plus. Il n'avait qu'à la saluer simplement et s'occuper de son fils. Accoudé au cadre de la porte, il regardait le petit garçon courir vers lui, tout souriant. Nobu sauta dans ses bras et Ichigo le serra chaleureusement contre lui, tout en frottant ses cheveux oranges.

« Fais pas ça ! Tu vas me décoiffer !

- Oh, monsieur fait attention à son apparence maintenant ? se moqua Ichigo. »

Orihime était maintenant à leurs côtés et regardait amusée le visage vexé de son fils. Ichigo posa à terre Nobu, qui alla voir le reste de sa famille, et croisa le regard de sa femme.

« Salut, commença-t-elle, devenue impassible.

- Tu vas bien ? Entre. »

Un espoir qu'il ne cessait de nourrir était le fait qu'ils étaient juste séparés, non divorcés. Il gardait ça dans la tête, étant sa source de courage et de patience. Il savait que s'il n'y pensait plus ou qu'elle débarquait une fois dans leur ancien appartement - celui où Ichigo vivait encore - avec des papiers pour divorcer, il ne vivrait plus. Il se savait parfois lourd avec elle, alors à leur prochaine rencontre il se faisait plus discret pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle se sente le mieux possible.

Il ne manquait que les invités et la fête pouvait commencer.

Il s'excusa auprès de Karin pour pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Il monta les escaliers - ils avaient emménagé une salle au rez-de-chaussée - et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Quelle surprise d'y trouver Orihime qui ajustait son maquillage ! Il commença à se fondre en excuses tout en bégayant, puis pensa à refermer la porte. Quel débile ! Ne pas penser à toquer avant était plutôt bête. Cependant, elle bloqua le panneau de bois et lui dit d'une voix sans vie:

« Pas de soucis, j'ai fini. »

Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière lui, elle le prévint qu'ils devaient parler. Quoi de plus pour qu'il devienne nerveux ? Il s'imaginait déjà tous les scénarios possibles de sa future misérable vie. En sortant, il la vit l'attendre, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu vas lui offrir, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le camion dont il n'arrête pas de parler.

- Oh non !

- Si la taille te pose problème, il peut rester avec moi. »

Ichigo ne disait jamais « chez lui », tout le contraire d'Orihime. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi l'appartement dans lequel il vivait actuellement et il ne trouvait pas cela juste de dire que c'était « chez lui ».

« C'est que… j'ai acheté la même chose.

- … Zut alors. Bon, j'irai le changer contre quelque chose d'autre. Je prendrai Nobu avec moi un jour et nous irons chercher un cadeau.

- Ah, mais je peux m'en occuper… »

Il lui fit signe que non et la conversation s'arrêta là. Elle hocha la tête et commençait à partir lorsqu'il la retint en lui tenant le bras. Surprise par ce contact, elle regarda ses doigts refermés sur elle, puis leva le regard vers Ichigo, les sourcils pointant vers le haut. Il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de discuter avec elle sur un sujet important et elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Cependant, elle ne désirait pas revenir sur ça et s'échappa de son emprise.

« Pourquoi tu t'en fuis à chaque fois ? Tu me donnes l'impression que tu regrettes quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas que je le remarque ! »

Il allait enchaîner quand Renji apparut en haut de l'escalier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait d'interrompre mais il comprit que l'ambiance était tendue. Orihime avait replié ses bras contre elle et Ichigo la regardait désespéré avec ses mains légèrement tendues vers la femme qu'il aimait. Le lieutenant se sentit gêné et il ignorait s'il devait tout de même aller aux toilettes, étant son idée de base.

« Euh… Vous savez s'il y a quelqu'un aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il pour finir. »

Assis sur le lit, il regardait sa femme faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les bras croisés et plongée dans ses pensées. Après que Renji se soit éclipsé à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, Ichigo avait attrapé une main d'Orihime et l'avait entraînée dans un lieu où il était sûr que personne ne rentrait : son ancienne chambre. Ne comprenant pas le comportement de l'homme, Orihime n'avait évidemment pas vu ce qu'il comptait faire. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers lui après qu'ils soient rentrés dans la chambre, elle l'avait vu fermer la porte à clef et avait compris qu'elle en avait pour un bon bout de temps. Mettant la clef dans une poche de son pantalon, Ichigo savait qu'elle ne tenterait pas de la prendre pour éviter tout contact physique. Maintenant, elle réfléchissait aux questions qu'il pourrait poser.

« Je me répète : pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'accorder quelques minutes ?

- Parce que je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de ça ! s'exclama-t-elle sans crier trop fort pour ne pas alerter les autres.

- C'est ce que je dis : tu fuis toujours ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Ça ne concerne que moi.

- Faux !

- …

- Si nous sommes dans cette situation aujourd'hui, cela nous concerne tous les deux. Tu ne m'as jamais écouté, tu t'es contentée de ta petite personne sans vouloir savoir ce que j'avais à dire ! »

Surprenant Orihime et lui-même, il commençait à s'énerver. Durant toute leur relation, il n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur elle et ce, même pendant leur séparation. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait jamais pris en compte ses paroles et continuait de faire pareil en ce moment. Il arrivait au bout de sa patience. D'ailleurs, elle le regardait incompréhensive. Elle ne comprenait pas d'avoir été si lâche, si les mots d'Ichigo étaient justes. Tout en regardant le fond de ces pupilles ambres, elle revoyait son comportement ce fameux jour et pour les journées qui suivirent. Oui, il disait vrai. Il n'avait jamais fait semblant contrairement à elle.

« Arrête-toi un peu et laisse-moi m'expliquer… Je t'en supplie Orihime, souffla-t-il. »

Elle dévia le regard, n'osant plus le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentait nulle et égoïste. Elle avait tellement changé qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. En découvrant toute cette tristesse dans les yeux d'Ichigo, elle était prête à recevoir toutes les sanctions du monde. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que toute cette histoire l'avait tant marqué : elle devinait les cernes sombres, son regard moins brillant, le timbre de sa voix moins gai. Elle voyait qu'une stupide jalousie l'avait bernée et elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle se comportait comme une petite fille capricieuse.

Ichigo ne l'avait jamais trompée…

« J'ignore pourquoi tu penses que j'ai une relation, qui est plus que de l'amitié, avec Rukia mais, quelque soit la réponse, je te le répète encore une fois : je ne t'ai pas changée contre une autre. D'accord, j'étais super enthousiaste depuis que le Gotei 13 m'avait appelé et je n'arrêtais pas de parler d'elle, de Renji, Byakuya, etc. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ça !

- …

- … Orihime. Il n'y a eu que toi, il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi, conclut-il en lui prenant tendrement les mains. »

Il n'avait pas voulu bouger de sa place sur le lit, alors il l'avait rapprochée de lui. Admirant comme toujours ses yeux bruns, Ichigo afficha un petit sourire réconfortant.

« Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Sans toi et sans Nobu… Une semaine sur deux n'est pas suffisant, je veux l'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours. Je vous veux tous les deux…

- Ichigo… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que des larmes prirent d'assaut ses yeux. S'échappant de la chaleur de celles de son mari, ses mains se dépêchèrent de cacher cette eau. Elle avait honte. Honte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, dit, pensé et de sa situation actuelle. Ichigo se leva et dévoila son visage humide. Un autre sourire de sa part avant de la serrer contre lui et elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, comme si le sol sous ses pieds pouvait s'effondrer. Le Shinigami l'apaisa et reprit la parole :

« Nous avons une fête à terminer. Nobu nous attend…

- … Oui.

- Viens, rajouta-t-il après lui avoir séché les larmes.

- Attends. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai garder entre nous ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas trop envie de dire subitement à tout le monde que tout cela est derrière nous. Encore une fois, je suis égoïste, désolée…

- Pas de soucis, je comprends. »

Il scella amoureusement ses lèvres à celles d'Orihime, comme pour marquer un nouveau départ. Elle ne pouvait que le remercier pour tout. Elle ne le méritait pas, lui et son amour. Il était trop parfait pour elle et il avait trop souffert par sa faute. On lui avait raconté comment il avait réagi et le zombi qu'il était devenu. Aujourd'hui, sincèrement, elle le regrettait amèrement. Sous ses yeux, il y avait un homme prêt à tout pour elle et elle avait abusé de sa dévotion. Elle devait partir sur de bonnes bases maintenant.

En descendant pour rejoindre les autres, Ichigo avait exprès baissé les yeux pour ne pas voir tous les regards fixés sur lui. Il était certain que sa présence ainsi que celle d'Orihime dans le couloir avait éveillé des soupçons chez Renji et qu'il en avait touché deux mots à quelqu'un. Mais assurément, cela avait fait le tour des invités. Heureusement qu'Ichigo était revenu seul. Sa femme les rejoignit bientôt comme si de rien n'était, les yeux rouges ayant disparu.

Un mois plus tard, une fête pour le printemps avait été organisée à Karakura. En ce jour, les habitants sortaient voir des cortèges, mangeaient des spécialités de ce jour, allaient dans les parcs, visitaient des temples ou des stands, etc. Le soir, un grand feu d'artifices était prévu et les gens attendaient impatiemment ce moment toute la journée.

Ichigo s'étira longuement, heureux. En tournant la tête à sa droite, il put la voir endormie, chose qui pendant longtemps n'avait été que des souvenirs. Il s'appuya sur son coude droit, puis se pencha sur elle. En lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, il la réveilla en douceur. C'est en se frottant les yeux et en grognant qu'Orihime découvrit qu'il fallait se lever. Il ricana gentiment. La veille, ils avaient mis au courant Rukia et Renji de leur situation autour d'un verre le soir, avant que les deux Shinigamis s'en aillent du monde des humains - ils étaient venus pour une petite mission, et, étant plus près de l'appartement d'Ichigo et vu l'heure, ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit ensemble.

« Debout paresseuse ! Il faut que j'aille chercher Nobu je te rappelle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Aussi, Nobu avait passé la journée de la veille avec son grand-père, qui l'avait emmené dans un parc d'attractions, lui et ses tantes. Ichigo avait promis à son père d'être à l'heure le lendemain. Étant prêt, il partit d'abord, sans oublier de rappeler à sa femme qu'ils devaient être présents tous les deux le soir pour leur fils. Elle avait le double de la clef qu'elle avait toujours gardé, elle pouvait s'en aller quand elle voulait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un petit garçon aux cheveux oranges, qui se jeta dans les bras de son père. Ichigo lui frotta la tête en repensant à sa remarque le jour de son anniversaire.

« Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin d'être bien coiffé ! dit-il. »

Le Shinigami rigola, entraînant le petit avec lui à l'intérieur de la maison. Isshin n'avait pas quitté l'entrée des yeux, tenant trop à son petit-fils. En effet, si Ichigo et Orihime ne l'auraient pas freiné, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils n'auraient plus de prises sur leur fils, vu comment le gâtait son grand-père. Isshin était prêt à tout pour satisfaire Nobu, même si son fils lui disait d'arrêter de faire tout ça.

« Tu rigoles beaucoup maintenant, Papa ! s'exclama Nobu avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Isshin. En plus, il fait même la grasse matinée maintenant. Je te rappelle Ichigo que c'est toi qui a dit à quelle heure tu venais le chercher… »

Le plus vieux des trois regardait son fils avec un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendus. Ichigo savait que son père ne lui reprochait pas son retard - cela lui permettait de rester encore quelques minutes de plus avec Nobu. Il voyait juste un changement dans la vie de son fils : il dormait plus, sortait plus, était plus joyeux, montrait plus ses sentiments et son physique redevenait comme avant. Direct comme d'habitude, il demanda :

« Serait-ce Orihime ? »

Nobu tiqua au prénom de sa mère et tourna la tête vers son père, qui, visiblement, était gêné.

« Nobu, va dire au revoir à tes tantes. Nous allons bientôt partir.

- Tout de suite Papa !

- N'essaye pas de t'échapper, je te connais, continua Isshin après que Nobu soit parti. Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien !

- Je ne te dirai rien de toute façon, répliqua Ichigo les joues légèrement roses.

- Oh, vas-y. Je gardai tout pour moi, j'te le promet !

- Écoute. Dans peu de temps, tu sauras quelque chose.

- Pff… T'es pas marrant, dit Isshin en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Moi aussi, je te connais, termina son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Même pas un indice ? »

Ichigo regarda son père, puis attrapa son propre menton et réfléchit, tout en fixant le sol à ses pieds.

« Je dirai… Good Life. »

Les sourcils froncés, Isshin regarda son fils et son petit-fils partir. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Ichigo avec « Good Life » mais il allait faire ce qu'il lui avait dit : attendre. Debout dans la rue, ses filles à la porte de la maison, il conclu pour elles :

« Même s'il peut agir bizarrement, Ichigo reste un bon garçon. N'oubliez d'être fière de l'avoir dans notre famille… »

Karin et Yuzu tournèrent la tête entre elles, cherchant à comprendre leur « vieux ».

Quelle joie de retrouver ses parents pour un feu d'artifice ! Quelle joie de voir à quel point son fils était rené des cendres de la solitude et du désespoir ! Quelle joie de constater que son entourage ne la rejetait pas !

Tout simplement, quelle joie de reprendre la vie là où elle s'est arrêtée !

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, Isshin empêcha Ichigo d'avancer au rythme des autres pour pouvoir lui parler, seuls.

« Alors ? Je veux une réponse concrète. »

Un sourire comblé s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

« Tu l'as parfaitement deviné ! »


End file.
